


Drabbles for Fe3hLGBT Week

by Metal_Gear_XANA



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F, Fe3hLGBT Week, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Mostly ships based on Edelgard, Polyamory, Post-Timeskip, Pre-Timeskip, series of drabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 01:09:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20899157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metal_Gear_XANA/pseuds/Metal_Gear_XANA
Summary: Drabbles taken from my tumblr (@cynical-gamer-media) and compiled in a series-of-drabbles/chapters based on Fe3hLGBT Week. From light hearted misadventures, to comforting touches, to heartwarming moments from Pre-Timeskip and Post-Timeskip these drabbles deal with such topics.Day 1: Studying (Edelgard/Dorothea)Day 2: Secrets (Edelgard/Dorothea)Day 3: Courage (Ingrid/Mercedes)Day 4: Alone (Post-Timeskip!Dimitri/Sylvain)Day 5: Tender (Post-Timeskip!Edelgard/Petra)Day 6: Cooking (Bernadetta/Marianne).Day 7/Final Day: Together (Post-Timeskip!Edelgard/Dorothea/Petra).





	1. Day 1: Study Partners and Lingering Thoughts (Edelgard/Dorothea)

**Day 1: ****Studying.** **Edelgard and Dorothea study late night in the library, where they tease, joke around and draw, and in which Dorothea falls asleep.**

* * *

It was night time at the library. Very few students, and even teachers, came at this time. Usually one was not allowed to be here at night; only when they informed and received a permit from the Archbishop herself were they exempted. Edelgard snorted in disgust, knowing that the real reason was to be sure that any ‘unlawful and blasphemous’ books were dealt with before any student might accidentally discover them.

“Sorry I’m not as smart as you, Edie.”

Breaking out of her glower Edelgard turned to Dorothea with an apologetic look. “My apologies; my snort was not directed at you.”

A puerile giggle that sounded like bells chiming came from Dorothea as she snickered over at the smaller girl. “I was only teasing you.”

Now Edelgard felt stupid. Her ears ringed in humiliation and a pink blush found itself on her face. She tried hiding this by focussing on the book that the two shared on the table. The future emperor agreed to study with Dorothea at night for the upcoming certification exam on becoming a warrior. They have studied together before: that’s how they bonded and became friends. Reminiscing such pleasant memories brought a smile to the austere girl’s face. 

“My problem is that I overthink things,” Dorothea admitted as she compared her notes with Edelgard’s. “Suitors, my looks, and now homework.”

“There is no reason for you to overthink your looks when you are already beautiful,” Edelgard spoke nonchalantly, as if this was factual. 

From the corner of Edelgard’s eyes she saw a pink blush appear on Dorothea’s cheeks. “Be careful what you say, Edie, because I might just fall for you.”

A light splutter escaped from the white haired girl, only for her to hide it by clearing her throat. Honestly she was acting silly with how she was responding to Dorothea’s teases. The former songstress must find utmost jubilance in seeing her get flustered. Yet even so Edelgard cherished it. Being treated as a person, as a girl attending an academy, is extremely pleasant. To be seen as just ‘Edelgard’ and not ‘Your Highness’ made her feel… utterly content for lack of better expression. Only Dorothea can make her this happy.

Edelgard pointed a finger to a sentence that Dorothea had written in her notes. “That logic only applies to soldiers, not warriors. Make sure to note that, for there may be a question on comparison.”

Dorothea made an ‘ah!’ in understanding. She ran a finger on the sentence below and inquired, “So what about how they handle weapons differently? I think I accidentally got them mixed up.”

Edelgard opened her mouth, only for it to clamp shut when she brought her hand atop Dorothea’s one pointing at the sentence. Both felt each other flinch on contact. Lifting up her head the future emperor noticed Dorothea staring at her with those wonderful forest green eyes that always brought warmth to her. They are her most beautiful physical feature. The most beautiful thing though is Dorothea as a person.

Realising that their hands lingered they both pulled away and glanced to the side. From her peripheral vision Edelgard noticed Dorothea twirl a lock of brown hair to hide her bashfulness. They then resumed their comparison of notes as if nothing ever happened. But as Edelgard continued explaining her thoughts lingered to when their hands brushed. It was an innocent action, so why was it making the future emperor’s stomach feel odd? Why did it make her heart hammer and her cheeks light up?

They continued late into the night. Dorothea gossiped about the Black Eagles, and each impersonation she made of every Eagle made Edelgard laugh. Edelgard complained about the clueless and useless nobles she had to meet and mingle with last week, which brought a wry grin to Dorothea. When Edelgard wrote some comments on Dorothea’s paper the taller girl drew some crude eagles on all blank spaces on Edelgard’s paper. One eagle had two ribbons: it was no doubt the future emperor. With a snort Edelgard drew another eagle next to it with a hat. Dorothea’s expression lit up in recognition: her. The drawings brought smiles to their faces. 

“I think you should be ready for the exam. If there is any comment of mine you don’t understand then by all means come to-”

A weight pressed itself against her shoulder.

Alarmed Edelgard almost shot up, only to notice that it was Dorothea’s head. The girl was fast asleep. Once more her heart hammered against her chest. Her eyes glanced around the library to find anyone who could… assist her. Of course there was no one; what did she expect. She regarded Dorothea’s sleeping form. So utterly peaceful… Edelgard can’t recall the last time she had such a sleep. With one hand she tentatively brushed a stray lock off of Dorothea’s nose. A content hum came from the sleeping girl when one of Edelgard’s fingers brushed her. 

Knowing that she couldn’t leave her here Edelgard stood up, tucked her and Dorothea’s papers under her arms, and then as gently as her calloused hands could she lifted Dorothea in a bridal style. She carried her down the levels all the way to her room. When Edelgard entered she then carefully placed Dorothea down onto the bed. The white haired girl then placed Dorothea’s papers on her desk, and took off her jewellery and finally her iconic hat to place it atop the papers. Once done she then tucked in the brunette. With everything finalised Edelgard shot a soft smile at the sleeping girl. 

“Thank you for being my best friend, Dorothea.”

Edelgard closed the door as she left, her smile still intact as she headed to her dorm.


	2. Day 2: An Oh-So Serious (Cute) Secret! (Edelgard/Dorothea)

**Day 2: Secrets**.** Dorothea follows Edelgard one rainy night to see a secret the girl keeps… a rather wholesome secret. **

* * *

Dorothea noticed Edelgard coming down the stairs. She seemed to be in quite a panicky state as she rounded the corner with two picnic baskets in her arms. Green eyes lit up in flabbergast. It is unlike the austere Edelgard to act fretful. Where could she be possibly heading out at this time with rain pelting against the rooftops? The picnic baskets indicated that she was going out in this terrible weather, even in nothing but her sleepwear and shoes. Maybe… maybe it’s a secret, one which weighs heavily upon Edelgard.

A newfound terror gripped Dorothea’s heart. Edie is always there to listen to others’ problems and burdens, but never one to disclose her own. Brown eyebrows knitted in newfound determination. Well Dorothea isn’t going to allow her best friend to be burdened and freeze out in the weather alone! Even if she gets sick it mattered not when Edelgard needed help!

Quickly yet quietly the brunette dashed and kept her distance behind Edelgard. When the princess stopped Dorothea quickly hid behind a pillar. After a few seconds of waiting to make sure Edelgard didn’t find her the sound of a door opening and closing indicated that the coast is clear. Dorothea followed pursuit and soon found herself outside. Rain pelted heavily and obscured most of the monastery’s architect. Her vision strained, yet she noticed Edelgard crouched in an area. Judging from the shadows she wasn’t the only one. 

When Dorothea approached her eyes lit up in flabbergast. There before her is a drenched Edelgard trying to stuff some cats into the picnic baskets to keep them dry. A massive sigh of relief escaped Dorothea. For Goddess sake she thought it was something of dire consequences! Edelgard heard her sigh and shot her head up in alarm. Upon sight of the brunette a red blush illuminated across the pallor princess’ face that contrasted against the dim air. An awkward silence ensued between the two.

Edelgard brushed a lock of white hair behind her ear and pathetically uttered, “…I can’t leave the cats out in the rain…” 

Dorothea giggled at how Edelgard-stoic and intimidating princess-looked so guilty while still continuing to tend to the meowing cats. With an amused grin Dorothea crouched and assisted her best friend by taking one picnic basket.

“Gee Edie I thought you went out to deal with some terrible secret not to tend to cats!” Dorothea called out as she stood up. 

The two were now running out of the terrible rain. Dorothea tackled the door open and both entered the building. Water dripped down their persons as they closed the door. Edelgard looked over at Dorothea and her expression softened in pity. Such a solicitous look is one that alway made the former songstress feel cared for. 

“I’m sorry you got caught in the rain because of your concern for me,” Edelgard spoke sullenly as she continued to observe the taller girl.

Such a selfless girl beneath that solemn exterior. In better circumstances Dorothea may had even swooned. “Don’t worry about me, Edie. Now, what do we do with these little guys?”

Edelgard answered to take them to her room and keep them there until the rain clears the next day. She then added that she can handle things on her own, but Dorothea had none of that and walked ahead to reach Edelgard’s dorm. From the corner of her eyes Dorothea noticed Edelgard cooing as she used her free hand to play with a cat sticking out its paw at her. Such a sight warmed the brunette and made her think how adorable Edie looks. The unusual duo eventually reached Edelgard’s room. There they kneeled and placed the picnic baskets, opened, onto the floor to allow the cats to exit and roam around. Some of them purred around Dorothea’s and Edelgard’s legs, while others sniffed the area to find something to play with.

When the two stood up Dorothea’s heart stopped. Due to the rain Edelgard’s sleepwear stuck to her body and revealed what laid hidden beneath the fabric. Dorothea couldn’t help herself as her eyes raked in the smaller girl’s features. Toned abs… long legs… lovey hips… a cute figure… She bit her bottom lips. A pink blush found itself upon Dorothea’s face.

“You might want to change into something dry, Edie,” Dorothea spoke and spun a finger at Edelgard. 

Puzzled Edelgard regarded her person. In that instance her entire face, ears and neck flush a brilliant crimson. She spluttered madly as if malfunctioning and tried to cover herself with her arms. 

“I mean I’m not complaining,” Dorothea blurted out, and instantly regretted what she said. Now the two were blushing madly and squawking at each other. 

Edelgard turned around-oh, she has a cute butt Dorothea thought-and rummaged through a cupboard to find some dry clothes for herself and Dorothea. She retrieved her standard uniform and a spare one which she flung over at Dorothea. The two turned away from each other as they got dressed. Edelgard stammered that she was done, and Dorothea spluttered that she was as well. When they turned to each other Dorothea’s expression grew solemn when she noticed how Edelgard’s hair was drenching her. She’ll catch a cold at this rate!

“Hold on,” Dorothea ordered and approached the smaller girl. She took out the red Black Eagles’ leader cape and threw it over Edelgard’s head. She then proceeded to use it to dry the white hair. Once done she smiled warmly at Edelgard. 

Edelgard muttered her gratitude and then threw the cape over the brunette’s hair to dry it herself. It was adorable how the princess had to get on her tip-toes to dry the taller girl. Dorothea may had stood taller so to hear Edelgard’s annoyed squirms as she tried to reach. The two were now dried and chuckling at their bizarre adventure. A sneeze halted their laughter. Dorothea regarded Edelgard with concern as the girl started to sneeze. She had expected this, but it still worried her. 

An idea then came to Dorothea. She ushered Edelgard over to the bed. The former songstress then sat against the headboard and Edelgard followed pursuit by sitting by her side. Dorothea brought the blanket against their persons and she pressed her shoulder against Edelgard’s. A startled look came across Edelgard as she looked over at Dorothea.

“This will keep us warm! I’m not letting my Edie get sick!” Dorothea explained with a triumphant grin.

Edelgard smiled one of those rare genuine ones at Dorothea. A few cats leapt to the bed and crowded around the two. The girls chuckled as some of the animals tried to warm them. The two fell asleep sitting pressed against each other with a bundle of cats snoring by them. 


	3. Day 3: A Knight in Shining Armour (Ingrid/Mercedes)

**Day 3: Courage.** **In which Mercedes gets in too close to heal Ingrid, resulting in the healer getting hurt. (Mercedes/Ingrid).**

* * *

Ingrid hollered in agony as she felt an arrow pierce her shoulder. In a state of panic her pegasus reared, yet fortunately she gripped onto the reins to hold herself steady. She turned her pegasus around to distance herself from the archer. A hiss of pain escaped her as she flew away. She needed to heal herself and calm her pegasus fast.

“Oh Ingrid!”

That voice. 

Alarmed Ingrid glanced down to see Mercedes approach, her expression knitted in concern towards her. Terror of the likes she has not felt since the death of Glenn consumed Ingrid as she noticed the archer notch an arrow to the healer. Mercedes seemed completely unaware of the archer hidden in the bushes. The knight tried to buck her pegasus to swoop in and deal with the archer, but the animal was still startled from before. 

“No Mercedes-stay back!” Ingrid shouted.

“You need to be healed!” Mercedes called back.

In that instance the arrow fired. 

A startled splutter escaped Mercedes. She tripped over onto the earth. Ingrid’s heart sank. She screamed Mercedes’ name at the top of her lungs. Only whimpers of pain came from the fallen healer. With no regard for her or her pegasus’ safety Ingrid slapped her pegasus and charged at the archer. Before the archer could notch and finish Mercedes off a lance pierced him from behind. A gurgle came from the enemy as he fell back. He slipped the arrow and it grazed Ingrid’s left cheek. Such a scratch mattered not when Mercedes was on the floor bleeding.

Ingrid quickly dismounted and sprinted to the fallen Mercedes. She crouched and as gently as humanly possible she turned Mercedes over. A light smile beamed from the pallor healer.

“I’m so glad you’re safe!” Mercedes remarked calmly as if she wasn’t shot in the side.

How selfless can this person be? Ingrid shook her head as she gathered some medical supplies from her pouch. “Damn it Mercedes you… you could have been shot in the heart!”

“But you came and rescued me,” Mercedes said innocently with her blue eyes glistening. “You’re always looking out for me!”

“Someone has to,” Ingrid uttered as she applied the wraps around the blond’s side. She felt Mercedes try to sit up and heal her shoulder. “Oh no you don’t; I’m taking you out of here.”

“Oh, I’m sorry to burden you,” Mercedes apologised with a sullen frown. 

“You’re never a burden, Merc-just stop thinking about me for a second and focus on yourself!” Ingrid spoke as she picked up Mercedes and rushed to her pegasus.

Blood seeped onto Ingrid’s gauntlets. Her heart hammered as she continued to eye Mercedes’ weakening breaths and sweating face. The knight straddled atop her pegasus, turned to the side, and placed Mercedes behind her. She gently brought the healer’s arms around her waist and instructed her to hold on. With a whistle the pegasus took flight. Ingrid looked around the area to find Manuela, while also keeping in mind of other archers. She felt Mercedes head fall against her back, which sent shockwaves of petrified terror to Ingrid. She had to keep Mercedes awake.

“Mercedes, stay with me! Tell me about… about what you cooked last night!” Ingrid pleaded loudly over the screeching winds. 

“I cooked… a sweet bun…! It was… actually meant for you…!” Mercedes managed to breathe out.

“I’m sorry I didn’t come by to eat it,” Ingrid mentioned honestly with a light smile. “It would have been delicious.”

“You’re always working too hard, Ingrid,” Mercedes ridiculed. Ingrid felt the older girl straighten up at an idea. “I guess I’ll be the one to make sure you get plenty of rest!”

A blush of embarrassment found itself on Ingrid’s face. “I can take care of myself, really.”

“Maybe, but I like you Ingrid!”

A stammer escaped the usually composed Ingrid’s mouth. In her flabbergast she nearly fell off her pegasus. Her ears rang and her blush intensified to a crimson colour. Mercedes’ giggles only added to the awkwardness. She has lovely giggles-wait, what was she thinking? Her friend is bleeding and she’s thinking about how cute Mercedes is-her laughs! Not her as a person! Not that she isn’t beautiful and-oh what is she thinking?

The sight of Manuela instantly shattered her peculiar thoughts. Ingrid warned Mercedes to hold tighter, and then the pegasus dived. After calling out multiple times Manuela noticed the two and instantly dashed up to Ingrid. The knight unsaddled the pegasus and tenderly took Mercedes to offer her to Manuela. The physician took Mercedes and Ingrid followed after to protect the two. After dealing with some bandits they found a clearing where the former star started healing Mercedes. Throughout Ingrid would glance at the fallen healer while serving as a watchman. Ingrid never really was religious, but she prayed to the Goddess that Mercedes will be alive. 

When Manuela confirmed that she was done Ingrid turned and regarded Mercedes. Green eyes shot up in astonishment. Mercedes stood tall with that warm smile of hers as if she never was hurt. A massive exhale echoed from the blond. Ingrid ignored Manuela healing her shoulder and cheek as she continued to stare fondly at the healer. 

“Thank you for saving me Ingrid,” Mercedes expressed with a bow. “You’re my knight in shining armour!”

Knight in shining armour… Ingrid liked that.


	4. Day 4: Bring You Back on Track (Post-Timeskip!Dimitri/Sylvain)

**Day 4: Alone.** **Dimitri has snapped out of his madness and must atone for his sins. Sylvain, though wondering if that’s possible, decides to help. (Post-Timeskip!Dimitri/Sylvain).**

* * *

Sylvain took notice of how Dimitri has been attempting to redeem his actions in the war. If he had been hostile to others he approached them and tried to make time. If he had tortured Adrestian soldiers he made sure they were properly treated. The once berserk prince roamed around the monastery always trying to find ways to atone for his sins.

Sylvain has been avoiding him.

The red haired paladin just can’t comprehend the idea that what Dimitri has done… all the people who were _butchered_ by him… could be atoned. How can anyone forgive him? Those forsaken by him had every right to want him dead. True he was mentally unstable but that never excuses violence. Even now Dimitri is still recovering: occasionally he whispers to people not there only to shake his head to rid the thoughts, and he still prefers to be alone. Is there any way to know if Dimitri won’t snap again?

So why was Sylvain still following his orders?

Simple, yet not so… Dimitri is still his friend.

Sylvain feels how Dimitri is truly remorseful for his actions. He sees how Dimitri insists that someone else become king because he abandoned his people. He feels how utterly… alone and desolate Dimitri is. As selfish and inappropriately inaccurate it sounds Sylvain can relate to that feeling. Even surrounded by friends he and Dimitri feel alone. For Sylvain it is due to how Crests have ruined his life; for Dimitri it is how his life was shaped by the Tragedy of Duscur. 

Then again… Dimitri has always tried to make him a better person by correcting his treatment of women. He always tried to get him into training and studying by spending time with him. If he was stuck on his homework he could always count on Dimitri. Dimitri’s has always been there for him.

Now that he thinks about it… he’s been a bit harsh on Dimitri.

Sylvain needs to help his friend recover. Even as kids they supported each other. Whenever Dimitri was upset he always came to Sylvain. They would hold hands to calm down the other, or when they were about to do something stupid. That memory brought a stupid grin to Sylvain.

At the corner of his eye he noticed Dimitri sitting down on the pavement. Regarding the prince Sylvain started to notice some… physical changes. Perhaps ‘physical’ was not the most accurate term, yet he saw how less tense Dimitri’s posture was and how his blue eye didn’t seem dim and lifeless. It even looked like his blond hair had been combed back. He looks approachable: the perfect time to let him know that he isn’t alone.

With a smile Sylvain approached the prince and called out a greeting. It startled Dimitri, which made Sylvain whine in shame, and brought his attention to him. Upon sight Dimitri blinked in flabbergast. 

“Oh Sylvain! Er, forgive me I didn’t know you’d be here,” Dimitri spoke and quickly shot up. “I’m sorry; I know you’ve been avoiding me so I’ll leave you-”

“Wait, Dimitri,” Sylvain interrupted and grabbed the man’s hand.

Dimitri immediately came to a halt and turned to Sylvain. The red head regarded the prince solemnly. He gently thumbed the blond’s hand to gently ease him and inform him to stay. Without a word Dimitri savoured the warm feeling. A sigh escaped Sylvain. He never was the best with comforting people. Sure as a kid he was good, but now? Damn he’s hopeless. It didn’t help how Dimitri seemed nervous around him. 

“You’re… You’re not alone, okay?” Sylvain began, shutting his eyes for a second at how stupid he sounded. “You’re trying to atone for your sins and I… I can see how genuine you are.”

A stunned expression found itself on the taller man. Sylvain continued caressing Dimitri’s hand. “I’m sorry for ignoring you… I’m going to be by your side from now on, yeah?”

“Sylvain,” Dimitri breathed out, a pink blush finding itself on his cheeks.

“Oh gee I’m getting sappy,” Sylvain uttered with a laugh and rubbed the back of his head with his free hand. “You mean a lot to me Dimitri.”

Smooth… Real smooth, Sylvain. How much more terrible can a person be when comforting someone? Instead of hearing Dimitri scold him or ridicule his stupidity he felt the man tentatively embrace him. Stunned Sylvain regarded Dimitri with uncertainty. Then with a smile he returned the embrace and patted the taller man’s back.

“Thank you Sylvain…” Dimitri spoke into the hug. “Hearing that from you means the world to me.”

Now it was Sylvain’s turn to blush. “Oh, wow, and here I thought I was sappy!”

A laugh-a genuine and warm laugh-echoed from Dimitri and vibrated against Sylvain’s person. They stood like this, savouring each others’ warmth and company. Maybe some people passed by. Maybe Dimitri had some important matters to attend to. Maybe Sylvain should be out training. 

None of that mattered when the two have each other. 


	5. Day 5: Tender Together (Post-Timeskip!Edelgard/Petra)

**Day 5: Tender. ** **With how gruelling the war Petra states to Edelgard that if the two are tender together they can soothe their souls. (Post-Timeskip!Edelgard/Petra).**

* * *

Petra knows that Edelgard is a capable warrior.

Everyone in the Black Eagle Strike Force knows that Edelgard can hold her head up high and appear unfazed in the face of great adversary. As someone with a warrior background Petra recognises the white haired woman’s talents in the battlefield. When the two fight together they seem completely unstoppable. When together they dance across their enemies and slice them with their weapons. When by each other’s sides they know they can rely on each other.

Yet when it came to tender moments like hugs or resting an arm on a shoulder the two lacked the skills.

Petra notices how Edelgard flinches when someone hugs her from behind, or when a person even simply grazes her side. Thanks to her hunter background she can sense someone’s true… ‘colours’ for the lack of better Fódlanese word. Edelgard is a tormented soul. It pains the foreign princess to see how her close companion suffers in silence. Whilst being affectionate with friends is normal in Brigid Petra herself has not found the time to embrace tender touches. In that regard she and Edelgard are alike. Petra herself tries to look unfazed by the war, but in truth she is as tired as Edelgard. 

They’ve always been so alike.

They’ve always shared the burdens.

In regards to the emperor the Brigidian noticed her walk, completely oblivious of her presence, to a tree. Thanks to her honed eyesight from years of hunting prey Petra noticed how sullen Edelgard appeared. That peculiar hairstyle of the emperor also seemed untidy with the loose strands falling from the buns. A determined frown found itself etched on the tanned woman’s face. Edelgard used to always look after her, and now it was her turn to check on her. With that in mind Petra approached Edelgard.

“Greetings Edelgard!” Petra called out with a smile.

A flinch of the head indicated that Edelgard heard her. She turned to the younger woman and offered one of those rare genuine smiles of hers. Seeing Edelgard’s face beam towards her made Petra feel a sense of warmth she’s never felt with anyone else. It is a strange but not unpleasant feeling. 

“Hello Petra; is there something you need?” Edelgard inquired with inquisitive lilac eyes. Those eyes always mesmerised the foreign princess.

“I being… erm, been meaning to ask if you would like the display of affection from me,” Petra spoke when she came to the smaller woman’s side.

An uncharacteristic pink blush found itself upon Edelgard’s face. It goes well with her eyes, Petra thinks. “Could you please elaborate?”

Petra hummed in thought and then her brown eyes lit up at an idea. “I would like us to do the hugging and be in a long embrace!”

At this Edelgard cocked an eyebrow. Petra continued, “You and I have been… been exhausted with the war efforts. I miss our tender times together back at the academy. I think we both be needing it.”

Edelgard’s eyes softened at that. Petra could tell from the pensive expression of the pallor woman that she recalled the times when they would cuddle against a tree after training. Now though they haven’t done anything like that. Not even a hug. 

Edelgard let out a sigh and answered sullenly, “I am not the… best at displaying affection.”

Petra shook her head and shot an encouraging grin. “Affection is affection! I would love to embrace you, Edelgard, as you once were so warm!”

A light splutter came from the usually austere emperor, who then beamed warmly at Petra. “I miss your warmth too, Petra. I think your idea will do us both good.”

With that said Petra opened her arms and gently embraced the white haired woman. Ah Edelgard was as warm as she remembered! With one hand she gently rubbed the back of the emperor’s neck. Edelgard tightened her hug around the foreign princess, yet she was still mindful of her strength so to not hurt her. The smell of lavender still brought a soothing spell onto Petra after all these years.

As if some invisible force drew them in they leaned against the tree, where Petra’s back pressed the bark and slid down with Edlegard in her arms. When they made contact with the ground Petra beamed down at the now cuddled Edelgard against her person. Edelgard chuckled at their position as she gazed softly at Petra. With one hand the emperor brought it to the purple mark beneath Petra’s cheek and thumbed it with a tenderness none would expect from Edelgard. Petra ran her fingers through the white haired woman’s scalp, admiring the feather-like sensation upon her tips.

“Do you feel much better, Edelgard?” Petra asked quietly as she continued to look fondly down at the woman she’s cuddling with.

Edelgard smiled softly up at Petra. “You always make me feel better, Petra.”

Petra grinned in triumph. “As do you too, Edelgard!”

They stayed like this, caught in a tender embrace that both women cherished, knowing that they love each other and will always support one another. 


	6. Day 6: A Treat Between Two Shy Girls (Bernadetta/Marianne)

**Day 6: Cooking.** **Bernadetta wishes to cook something splendid for Marianne to see her smile. (Marianne/Bernadetta).**

* * *

Bernadetta has gotten along splendidly with Marianne.

The idea of bonding with someone alone sounded so utterly foreign to her that she still couldn’t believe that she made a friend out of Marianne. They just sat out one mock battle, chatted for a bit, and then over time they grew close. Whenever one or the other was alone the other gave them company. If one or the other needed someone to talk to they turned to each other. Marianne introduced her to the horse, Dorte, and that was the first time Bernadetta saw the sullen girl smile. Dark hazel eyes crinkled in joy, a smile that reached the tips of her ears, and her face beaming in rapturous glee… it was such a radiant smile that soothed Bernadetta’s anxieties to oblivion. 

A light pink blush found itself against Bernadetta’s face. She really would like to see Marianne smile again, but what could she do to make the girl smile? Has she even made her smile before? The case with Dorte didn’t count as it was Marianne that introduced the horse to her. Thinking about it made Bernadetta feel terrible for not having considered Marianne’s happiness. No she was being silly-of course, she’s Bernie after all!

The smell of some dish ignited an idea in her. Perhaps she could cook some delicious meal for Marianne! Yes, cooking is her speciality! But would Marianne enjoy her dish? She’s never cooked for others except for the Eagles, and that is because she knew the Eagles’ preferences. Of course she could ask Marianne, but she wanted this to be a surprise. Well… she had to take the risk! Even if Marianne wouldn’t like it she wouldn’t die from food poisoning! Right?

Knowing that dawdling won’t get her anywhere Bernadetta shot up and went to the dining staff. One of the cooks, an intimidating man of towering stature, glanced down at her. Bernadetta yelped at his gaze, yet somehow she did not bolt out.

Mustering whatever courage she had Bernadetta meekly inquired, “Can I cook something for someone? She’s really shy and I… um, I-I really like her smile and would, uh, love to see it again.” 

At that the cook beamed and gave her a knowing wink, which brought a red blush to Bernadetta. He ushered her in and offered her the vegetables and spices that he had as left over from the previous meals. Bernadetta eyed the food to come up with a recipe, and when it did her grey eyes shot up in glee. Yes this would make for a fine meal! She went over to the chopping board and began cooking her dish for Marianne. The thought of Marianne’s smiling at her dish brought a silly grin to Bernadetta and motivated the shy girl to continue with her mission.

“Is this girl the one with the blue hair and dark circles under her eyes?” The cook inquired. A quiet ‘yes’ came from Bernadetta. “She does seem to like you a lot!”

Bernadetta nearly dropped the knife as she spluttered and blushed furiously. “Wh-what? Oh it-it’s nothing like that-”

“You two do seem cute and comfortable with each other! That girl doesn’t even look so sullen anymore. I think you have quite an effect on her!” The cook insisted.

Bernadetta felt like she was going to be swallowed up by the ground beneath her. She felt her ears ring in embarrassment as she continued cutting and dicing her meal. Her humiliation did not subside until she finished the dish. Once finished she smiled proudly at her work, told the cook to leave it aside, and then she went to the greenhouse (that’s usually where Marianne is) to fetch her. The sight of blue hair caught her attention.

“H-hey Marianne!” Bernadetta called out.

Marianne turned to her and her dour features seem to light up upon sight of the smaller girl. “Oh… Hello Bernadetta…”

Bernadetta found herself staring at the ground and twirling her thumbs. She’s never been bashful with Marianne (except the first time chatting) so why was she so now? It was most likely due to the cook’s words lingering in her head…

“I, um, could you come to the dining hall with me? I made you a dish!” 

“A dish… for me? But why?” Marianne inquired in flabbergast, her eyebrows shot up beneath her bangs.

“Because, um, I want to see you smile!” Bernadetta blurted out. A yelp escaped her and she covered her mouth. “I-I… I like your smile! You look lovely!”

She needed to stop talking. Now Marianne thought of her as a fool. Way to ruin this friendship, Bernie. Yet instead of frown she saw Marianne… smile. There was that warm smile that lit up her face and made her eyes crinkle in joy. Bernadetta was left there utterly speechless as she gawked at the taller girl.

“You’re so considerate Bernadetta,” Marianne spoke in that whispery voice of hers that startled many but soothed Bernadetta. “I would love to try your dish.”

At that news Bernadetta beamed. With a smile of her own she gently took the blue haired girl’s hand and ushered her over to the dining hall. There Bernadetta took the dish she made and laid it on a table for Marianne to try. Bernadetta stuttered that if the dish isn’t good that she shouldn’t force herself to eat. When Marianne took a bite her smile somehow grew wider. She seem to radiate the entire hall. 

“I love it,” Marianne spoke with her grey eyes glistening at Bernadetta. “If it is fine with you… I would like to cook with you.”

Bernadetta has never been happier. The same could be said for Marianne.


	7. Day 7/Final Day: Together in Our Own Way (Post-Timeskip!Edelgard/Dorothea/Petra)

**Day 7/Final Day: Together!** **Waking up in bed Edelgard, Dorothea, and Petra contemplate how their future will unfold. (Post-Timeskip!Edelgard/Dorothea/Petra) [Slight mentions of nudity].**

* * *

“Dorothea, wake up,” came the familiar voice of Edelgard.

“You must get up for the training,” came another recognisable voice: Petra.

Groaning Dorothea groggily blinked her eyes open and shifted so she was lying on her back. Tilting her head back and forth rewarded her the lovely sight of Edelgard to her left and Petra to her right. Their toned bodies and soft gazes certainly is a welcoming sight to wake up to.

Dorothea groaned in discomfort as she leaned the back of her head against the pillow. “Can’t we just cuddle? I certainly can get used to being cradled by two lovely and strong ladies like you.”

A red blush lit up Edelgard’s face while Petra, letting that comment fly over her head, tapped her chin to contemplate the offer. The foreign princess smiled and gave a nod, and then she and Dorothea stared questioningly at the emperor. Lilac eyes hardened to showcase that Edelgard was unfazed, so Dorothea shot her a pout and puppy-dog green eyes. Petra leaned over and rested a hand on the pallor woman’s shoulder to stare intently with her brown eyes. Inevitably Edelgard gave in: she let out a sigh of defeat, wiggled into the blanket and wrapped her arms across Dorothea and Petra. 

Dorothea pecked Edelgard’s lips in gratitude, Petra leaned over her to also give a kiss to Edelgard, and then Dorothea turned to kiss Petra as a congratulatory victory over convincing Edie to stay and cuddle. The former songstress laid on her back and felt the two other women lean their heads under the crook of her neck to then wrap their arms around each other. As Dorothea gazed at the two her expression softened in wonder. Lately she’s been thinking about her future with Edelgard and Petra. The war was almost over, and neither of them have discussed how they would conduct their lives afterwards. They love each other, but have such stark lives. On top of that Fódlan didn’t take kindly to polyamorous relationships…

A pallor hand came up to thumb the brunette’s cheek. Glancing down she noticed a concerned expression on Edelgard’s face. “Something is bothering you, Dorothea.”

Petra flinched at that and craned her head from under the crook of Dorothea’s neck to blink solicitously at Dorothea. “Do you wishing… er, wish to share your troubles, Dorothea?”

Nothing gets by these two. Dorothea gently massaged the two women’s scalps as she looked between them. She never imagined finding authentic love, let alone with two people. With their position of power they could have anyone they desired, yet not only did Edelgard and Petra choose each other but they also chose her. Dorothea loves them with every fibre of her being.

“I’m just wondering… what will happen to us after the war?” Dorothea began. She quickly added, “As in the three of us together. Will we even be together?”

A contemplative hum echoed from Edelgard who glanced over at Petra, and the purple haired woman looked back at her. Observing them Dorothea saw how the two’s eyes seem to do all the communication. It was almost as if they were telepathic. Petra regarded her two lovers with a resolute expression.

“There may be troubles regarding our relationship in Fódlan, but we will strive and overcome those obstacles!” Petra spoke with utmost determination that nothing could convince her otherwise.

“It will take time but I hope that I, with the help of you two and others, shall change Fódlan and Brigid’s relationship and customs so that relationships like ours can thrive without being ridiculed,” Edelgard added with equal resolve.

Dorothea chuckled dryly and pecked her two lovers’ cheeks. “That’s all nice and dandy, Edie and Petra, but words won’t convince me so easily. I… I want to… marry you two someday.”

This comment brought two pink blushes to the rulers’ faces, which Dorothea found to be utterly adorable. Soon Edelgard’s expression grew pensive as she pondered something. Her white eyebrows shot up at an idea. 

“I think the best course of action would be for you to marry Petra so to show that inter-racial relationships can occur,” Edelgard began as she looked over at the two. “I will then marry you, Dorothea, so to showcase that a noble and commoner can be seen as equals.”

Dorothea and Petra glanced at each other and turned back to the pallor woman to hear the rest of her idea.

“From there I will marry Petra to showcase a genuine love a Fódlander can have with a Brigidan. Eventually people from both sides with realise that we three are in a relationship together. Once they see what we have all accomplished they will slowly start to accept us.”

With that finalised Edelgard gazed at the two with a soft expression to indicate that she was nervous about the idea. Dorothea pondered the idea and looked over at Petra, who looked between her and the emperor. That idea sounded so ludicrous… yet it was the best option. It may even work. All three of them have been through a lot so surely they can accomplish this. Edelgard has already accomplished a lot of scandalous reforms in Fódlan, and likewise Petra has done in Brigid. As for she, she has led battalions to successful battles-her, a commoner. 

The three of them together can be unstoppable.

Dorothea beamed at the idea and tightly embraced the two against her person. The two, initially startled, returned the embrace to make a snuggle pile of three. They instantly understood that all were committed to this plan. All three smiled at the fullest of human capacity. They retracted to kiss each other on the lips. Their hands thumbed one another’s cheeks, ran their fingers through each others’ hair, and Edelgard and Petra leaned their foreheads against a giggling Dorothea’s. They savoured each their company. 

When Edelgard backed away she cleared her throat. A violent blush consumed her person. “How am I going to explain these lipstick marks across my face, Dorothea?” Edelgard asked with a cough. Miraculously she flushed darker. “And Petra: how will I explain these light bruises against my neck?”

Dorothea and Petra giggled at this and tackled the emperor to give her more of such kisses. 


End file.
